Belong to you
by Words from the darkness
Summary: Su principal motivo es la venganza, para él es "el fin justifica los medios". Si ella no quiere cooperar pues tiene que ser castigada, ¿no?.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** _Las series de Drama Total y sus secuelas, así como sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores. Esto se hace sin fines de lucro. Hecho por una fan para fans. _

* * *

**Belong to you**

**Capítulo 1**

No sabía adónde iba, caminaba muy deprisa, aparentando que todo iba bien. Hace tres cuadras que llevaba cargando la sensación de que la seguían, no se dignó a mirar pero sabía que había alguien tras ella, tampoco sabía qué era lo que quería de ella pero era seguro que no tenía buenas intenciones. Eran cerca de las diez de la noche, era obvio que esto no terminaría bien.

Estaba nerviosa, le sudaban las manos y empezaba a tener miedo. Paró un segundo y miró hacia uno de los faroles que iluminaba la calle, en el poste se reflejaba la luz de los otros muchos faroles que había en el lugar, entre las tenues líneas de luz pudo ver que una raja negra se expandía por entre ellas.

_-Sigue aquí, demonios, que acosador tan persistente-_ pensó. Poco le importaba si era un acosador, secuestrador o lo que sea, no podía darle el gusto de que la siguiese por más tiempo.

No iría a su casa, sería muy estúpido guiar a un tipo extraño hacia su vivienda, ¿qué pasaría luego?, seguro y amanecería muerta en algún sitio alejado de la ciudad.

-Piensa Courtney, tampoco es que puedas pasar toda la noche en la calle- se dijo en voz baja. Siguió caminando, al quedarse parada un rato quiso dar a pensar que había tomado un descanso. –Tampoco puedo ir a casa de algún amigo, no soy tan egoísta… no mucho- era cierto que su seguridad era primero pero si alguien salía herido seguro y cargaría con la culpa por el resto de su vida.

Siguió caminando, pensó que sería mejor si estaba rodeada de personas así que decidió ir al centro de la ciudad, allí podría quedarse en un hotel y hacer las llamadas pertinentes.

El centro era un lugar muy vivo, en su mayoría había restaurantes con mesas al aire libre cosa que, siendo de noche, sentaba mejor que cualquier cosa.

Entró a un pequeño local, lucía muy acogedor, las decoraciones eran simples y de algún modo el verde era el color que predominaba.

-Lindo-pensó, después de todo el verde era su color favorito.

Tomó asiento frente a la barra de pedidos, uno de los empleados se le acercó a tomarle la orden. Miró el menú que colgaba por encima de la cabeza del chico y pasó la mirada por el apartado de bebidas frías.

-Un frappuccino moka por favor.

-Enseguida- respondió él apuntando en un trozo de papel.

Courtney suspiró de alivio, inhaló una vez y dejó que el aroma a café inundara sus pulmones, adoraba el olor seco y ligeramente dulce. De momento volvió a sentir que un par de ojos se posaban en ella. Intentó no verse tan tensa.

-_Por Dios, deja de ser tan paranoica, estas rodeada de gente podría ser cualquiera- _pensó, tratando de tranquilizarse. Sin embargo, sentía que la mirada venía de afuera. Se viró en el asiento y recargó la espalda en la barra, disimuló que pasaba la mirada por el lugar y definitivamente nadie la estaba mirando, nadie que estuviera en el local.

Miró por la gran ventana del aparador de la cafetería. Al otro lado de la calle había alguien recargado en la pared, estaba bajo un toldo del que colgaba un bombillo, no iluminaba lo suficiente como para verle el rostro, lo único que se llegaba a notar era la mitad inferior de su cuerpo. Llevaba unos jeans gastados, tenis negros y una playera roja con varios símbolos estampados. Aparentemente era joven, casi o un poco más de la edad de Courtney.

_-Claro, tenía que ser hombre… maldito bastardo- _tamborileó los dedos en la barra esperando a que se dieran prisa con su orden.

-Señorita, su frappuccino-él dejó el frappe en la barra, Courtney le entregó el dinero exacto y caminó a la salida.

Debía actuar natural, como si nunca hubiera notado su presencia. Siguió caminando tratando de contenerse de mirar atrás. No escuchaba pasos ajenos a las personas que estaban a su alrededor que por cierto no eran demasiadas. De todos modos no era como si pudiera identificarlo pero estaba segura de que no sería tan estúpido como para atacarla frente a estas personas.

Empezaba a hacer un poco de frío así que cerró su chaqueta por completo. Lo bueno de ser una mujer conservadora era que no había que preocuparse mucho por el frío al estar cubierta casi por completo.

Al final de la calle había un motel, ella entró y miró alrededor. No eran los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrada pero era decente. La pequeña recepción estaba tapizada con unos diseños de _flores de lis, _el suelo era de madera y no había ni una mota de polvo en el, del techo colgaba un ventilador que tenía su luz prendida, giraba muy lento pero a pesar de ello el ambiente en la recepción era fresco; en las esquinas de la habitación había unos farolillos de papel que lucían desgastados. A su lado derecho había un mostrador de madera, se veía algo desgastado, detrás de este había una gran serie de casillas de las cuales colgaban las llaves de las habitaciones.

-Bienvenida jovencita- la recibió una mujer de ya avanzada edad, le sonreía de una manera tan abierta que resultaba algo inquietante -¿qué puedo hacer por ti?.

-Ammm, me gustaría una habitación, la más sencilla que tenga, sería solo por esta noche- le temblaba la voz, puso las manos en el mostrador y notó que igual le temblaban, aún así permaneció seria.

-Claro, serían $280, la habitación cuenta con una cama, televisor, Wi-fi y agua caliente- le informó la mujer.

No suponía ningún problema pagar esa cantidad, por los servicios con los que contaba era como una ganga, además de que contaba con el dinero para ello. Le entregó el dinero y esperó por su cambio. Había una gran ventana en la recepción que daba a la calle. Miró por unos segundos y sintió un gran alivio cuando no vio al sujeto por ningún lado pero aún así las manos no dejaron de temblarle.

-Aquí tienes las llaves de tu habitación, es la 69- dijo la señora al entregarle las llaves.

-Gracias.

-Que tengas buena noche- la sonrisa inquietante no desaparecía pero le alegraba que no la volvería a ver hasta la mañana.

-Gracias de nuevo.

Con todo listo Courtney subió por las escaleras, las tablas de madera crujían bajo sus pies y por ello las subió más deprisa, no quería causar problemas a los que estuviesen aquí.

Llegó a la puerta de su habitación y la abrió los más rápido que pudo, de igual manera cerró la puerta tras de sí con un portazo. Se dejó caer en el suelo alfombrado, le dolió un poco pero no podía ocuparse de eso ahora. Relajó su cuerpo y cerró los ojos, por un instante parecía que se quedaría dormida ahí mismo, no le importaría con tal de seguir con esta calma.

Había un reloj en la pared de la derecha, su _tic tac _era lo único que se escuchaba en ese momento, si se le prestaba atención parecía que cada vez iba más lento hasta que desaparecía por completo.

**TOC-TOC**

Courtney abrió los ojos de golpe y su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza. ¿La había seguido hasta aquí?, ¿pero cómo? se supone que lo había perdido de vista.

**TOC-TOC**

Con las piernas temblorosas se levantó, desafortunadamente la puerta no contaba con una mirilla, la ponía más nerviosa no saber quién era el que tocaba.

**TOC-TOC**

-¡Y-ya voy!- tomó el pomo, se sentía resbaloso por el sudor de sus manos que aún temblaban. Tomó aire, abrió la puerta lentamente por si se le ocurría atacarla así podría cerrar de inmediato. Asomó un poco la cabeza y alguien la miraba desde el otro lado.

Solo pudo centrarse en unos brillantes ojos aguamarina cuando repentinamente aparecieron puntos negros nublando su visión. El sujeto alargó la mano para tomarla de la barbilla y acercarla a él.

-Buenas noches, hermosa- su voz era áspera y grave, sonaba como alguien de su edad.

Parpadeó unas veces para quitar los puntos negros de su vista e intentó sacudir la cabeza pero se detuvo cuando por fin se dio cuenta de la presión en su barbilla. Miró a los ojos del sujeto, su color había cambiado; ahora eran de un rojo intenso con una delgada ranura negra en el centro.

Poco a poco todo lo que estaba en su campo de visión se cubría de negro hasta desaparecer y en cuestión de segundos se desmayó.

* * *

**Ok, ¿qué les pareció?. No es mi primera historia pero si es la primera que terminaré y creo firmemente en que lo haré. ¿Les suena el nombre de "Liberty Princess"?, SI - NO, bueno pues esa soy yo. Hace mucho surgieron ciertas cosas que me hicieron dejar FF, borré todas mis historias, One-shots y song-fics que tenía porque no creía que regresaría. Pero aquí estoy otra vez con una nueva historia que espero y les guste. Esta vez no desapareceré, se los prometo :)**

**Semanalmente saldrán los capítulos, no creo que vayan a ser más de 10 pero trataré de que sean largos para que alcancen a ser esa cantidad sino es vayan a ser dos o tres más.**

**Díganme qué opinan con un Review y cualquier cosa pueden mandarme un PM si quieren aportar ideas o darme uno que otro consejillo.**

**Y bueno, nos leeremos la próxima semana con un nuevo capítulo. Bye bye :D**

**[WFTD] **


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

No se oía nada, hace unos pocos minutos había recuperado la conciencia pero se negaba a abrir los ojos, temía encontrarse con el tipo mirándola, esperando a que despertara para matarla o algo. A pesar de la intriga del momento su cuerpo estaba relajado, acarició con una mano la superficie en la que se encontraba, sin hacer demasiado movimiento, y podía notar que estaba en una cama. Las sábanas eran tan suaves, parecían ser 100% de algodón. Se dejó perder en la suavidad de las mantas cuando reaccionó a la situación.

_**-¡ESTOY EN UNA CAMA!-**_ gritó para sus adentros. Apretó los ojos lo más que pudo, frunció los labios para ahogar un grito y tomó un puñado de las sábanas al apretar la mano en un puño.

De repente el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la alertó, relajó el cuerpo de nuevo cuando escuchó pisadas que se dirigían a ella. Eran dos personas, no andaban apurados, se podía decir. Una de ellas se detuvo a su lado mientras la otra caminaba al fondo de la habitación, Courtney escuchó que a su lado se abría el cajón de una cómoda, estaba literalmente a unos centímetros de su oreja pero siguió inerte para no levantar sospechas.

-¿Cómo dices que harás esto?- reconoció la voz, era la del sujeto que estaba en su puerta antes de que se desmayara.

-B-básicamente es insertar el ADN de la chica en su sangre, jefe- la segunda voz también era la de un chico pero era algo aguda que podía confundirse con la de una chica.

-¿ADN?, ¿te refieres a que podría ser uno de sus cabellos o un pedazo de piel?-.

-N-no exactamente… b-bueno, si, p-p-pero…-

**-¡¿PERO QUÉ?!-** aquel al que el chico llamaba "jefe" golpeó la superficie de la cómoda haciendo que fuese lo que fuese que estuviese sobre esta cayera al suelo con un ruido sordo.

-N-no serían cabellos o piel de manera física, habría que volvernos en una solución líquida para que pueda inyectársela de manera intravenosa junto con su sangre, jefe- sonaba asustado, tanto que Courtney casi pudo jurar que le castañeaban los dientes.

-Pues ponte a hacerlo ya, toma lo que sea, no creo que le importe- una pequeña risa se escapó de sus labios, seca y casi demencial. Le sienta bien.

-T-tengo que preparar el equipo para ello, jefe, puede tomar un tiempo-.

-¿Pues qué esperas?, **¡HAZLO YA!-** enseguida se oyeron las rápidas pisadas del chico, yéndose de la habitación, hasta unos segundos de haberla dejado se podían oír sus jadeos de cansancio. El grito que dio el sujeto hizo que Courtney temblara un poco, con apenas oírlo le ponía los vellos de punta, ¿qué haría cuando abriera los ojos?, ¿podría manejarlo o se dejaría llevar por el miedo?. Lo último le parecía lo más lógico. -No necesitas fingir, sé que estás despierta- ella siguió sin abrir los ojos, seguía teniendo miedo. -¿No me oíste?, dije que no necesitas fingir, ¿acaso eres estúpida?-.

-¡El estúpido aquí eres tú!- ella se levantó de golpe para encontrarse con su mirada, frunció el seño esperando una disculpa de su parte pero en cambio agachó la cabeza. Él la miraba cual dueño abusador a su perro. Era intimidante aun sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

Courtney lo miró de reojo, llevaba la misma ropa que anoche, tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y se arqueaba un poco. Subió la vista a su rostro, casi daba un respingo al verle, sus ojos habían recobrado ese color azul y parecían ser más brillantes que antes; su cabello era de un negro tan oscuro que a la luz que se reflejaba en una de las ventanas daba la impresión de que era azul salvo por unos rayos verdes que sobresalían, sus cejas eran tupidas y la derecha estaba adornaba con un piercing al igual que en su nariz y orejas.

Jamás lo diría en voz alta pero le resultaba bastante guapo… c_asi._

-Hmp, sé que estás impresionada así que ¿por qué mejor no pasamos a mejores cosas?- se inclinó hacia ella y la tomó de la barbilla, la miró arqueando una ceja mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

-No sé quién te crees que eres- dijo mientras apartaba su mano de un empujón -pero conmigo no son tan fáciles las cosas, esfuérzate un poco más se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.

-Un poco más, ¿eh?- la sonrisa seguía en su rostro, la sabía sin siquiera verlo, tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo, ¿quién se creía que era?.

-No te ilusiones, de todas formas, ¿por qué me trajiste aquí?- ella regresó su mirada a él para verlo agachado recogiendo algo del suelo. -¡¿Q-qué crees que estás haciendo?!- gritó cuando lo vio girando un cuchillo entre los dedos -¡Aleja eso de mi!- Courtney retrocedió hasta el otro lado de la cama, él le dio la vuela y antes de pudiera agarrarla ella regresó a al otro extremo.

-Mira, no tengo tiempo como para estar jugando a las atrapadas, ven aquí.

-¿Para que puedas matarme?, no soy estúpida.

-Tal vez no lo seas pero si eres lenta.

-¿Ah?, ¿de qué hablas?, yo...**¡AAH!-** en un segundo todo se había puesto de cabeza, quedó suspendida en el aire, sus brazos colgando y sentía que algo la sostenía por los pies, su vista fue bloqueada por una tela blanca parecida al satén. -¿Pero qué…?- la levantó un poco y trató de tirar de ella para quitársela pero al hacerlo la jalaba con ella.

-A menos que quieras quedar en ropa interior te sugiero que dejes de hacer eso- ahora estaba parado frente a ella, aún sostenía el cuchillo y parecía estar aguantando una risa.

Courtney levantó la tela para cubrirse lo que alcanzara, era un camisón, le quedaba un poco grande así que tenía que ser cuidadosa con ello.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, mirándose a los ojos, ella aún seguía de cabeza así que la sangre se le fue bajando poco a poco. El tipo se acercó al borde de la cama para estar cara a cara con ella, se cruzó de brazos y los apoyó en la cama sin apartar la vista hasta que ella decidió hablar.

-¿Piensas decirme qué hago aquí?- él pasó la mano libre del cuchillo por una de sus mejillas, estaban tan coloradas que la hacían ver tan adorable, era claro que estaba avergonzada por estar vestida así pero prefería decir que era por la sangre que bajaba a su cerebro. -Mejor dime, ¿qué hago aquí vestida de esta manera?-.

-Bien, primero que nada, mi nombre es Duncan…- él se levantó para sentarse a su lado y dejar el cuchillo en la cómoda , Courtney se le quedó mirando de forma inquisitiva, se cruzó de brazos dejando que la bata cayera solo para sostenerla de nuevo -Segundo…- Duncan chasqueó los dedos y en el instante Courtney cayó en la cama dando pequeños rebotes -será mejor que dejes de hacerte la fuerte porque eso no te ayuda en nada y tercero…- bajó la mirada hacia ella y su sonrisa volvió a aparecer -sabía que eso te quedaría bien, ¿sabes?, no eran tan pesada como pareces.

La cara de la morena ardió en un rojo intenso, sus pecas del puente de la nariz resaltaban bastante, él solo se quedó ahí sonriéndole, burlándose de ella con la mirada.

-Si serás…- ella levantó la mano con el propósito de darle una bofetada pero en un movimiento rápido Duncan la detuvo, tiró de ella hacia un lado haciéndola caer boca abajo en su regazo.

-¿Qué te había dicho sobre hacerte la fuerte?, no te sirve de nada, no importa cuánto lo intentes.

-¿Quién dice?- Courtney levantó una de sus piernas dispuesta a darle una patada pero de nuevo él fue más rápido, la tomó de ambas piernas y las usó para empujarla hacia el suelo. -¿Quién te crees que eres para tratarme así?- aún estando apoyada en sus codos y con el seño fruncido no le quitó la vista de encima.

-Puedes ser una molestia cuando quieres, pero…- el caminó hacia la cómoda y tomó el cuchillo de nuevo, se dirigió a ella a paso lento; cuando estuvo frente a ella Courtney perdió las fuerzas y se dejó caer por completo.-Será mejor que empiece con esto.

Duncan se posicionó sobre ella, colocando las rodillas a cada lado de sus caderas, con el brazo libre le tomó ambas manos y las puso sobre su cabeza. Courtney tenía los ojos bien abiertos, apretaba los labios y sentía cómo el latido de su corazón le rebotaba en los oídos.

-Solo será por un momento- colocó el filo del cuchillo en su antebrazo derecho, ella observaba cada movimiento bueno, eso depende de ti, solo quiero comprobar algo antes de tomar las muestras.

Y así, como si estuviera cortando un trozo de carne, deslizó el filo haciéndole un corte profundo.

**-¡AAAAHHH!- ** su grito llenó la habitación, la sangre brotaba en ambos extremos de la herida formando un gran charco de sangre bajo su brazo. Desvió la mirada hacia Duncan (que ya le había soltado las manos),él estaba mirando un reloj de pared que estaba a sus espaldas. Volteó a verla y regresó la vista hacia el reloj, hizo eso unas cuantas veces más.

_-M-me duele…-_ casi no podía articular las palabras, le ardía demasiado, como esas veces cuando de pequeña se caía y raspaba su rodilla solo que con esta vez se sentían como si tuviera miles de ellas.

-Pues claro, tontita- dijo Duncan dándole un leve golpe en la frente -¿Qué esperabas?- dejó caer el cuchillo al suelo mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Courtney, observándola desangrarse.

_-No contaba… con que hicieras… e-eso_.

-Ya, no es para tanto.

Tenerlo sobre ella solo hacía que soportar el dolor fuera más difícil, sus piernas se entumecieron de a poco hasta que ya no pudo sentirlas. Ella dejó que unas cuantas lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos y se deslizaran por sus mejillas, el dolor había disminuido un poco pero aún estaba latente.

Duncan la observaba con la mirada seria, sin expresión alguna pero **MUY **en el fondo se preguntaba si ella estaría bien con esto y con lo que venía. Se inclinó y tomó el rostro de Courtney entre sus manos, pasó la lengua por sus mejillas, limpiando sus lágrimas. Aún sosteniéndola volvió a mirar el reloj, sonrió y se levantó colocando los pies a cada lado del cuerpo de la morena.

-Un minuto, es mejor de lo que esperaba- extendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella dudó unos segundos pero terminó tomándola, se tambaleó un poco pero pudo recuperarse antes de caer. Miró sus manos juntas, su piel era áspera y cálida, su agarre era fuerte, si intentaba huir seguro que podía arrancarle el brazo.

-Espera, ¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó ya de pie -¿Por qué diablos me cortaste? .

Duncan soltó su mano y miró el punto donde le había hecho el corte. No había nada, ni una sola cicatriz. Courtney miró a su brazo con gran asombro, lo sostuvo y frotó varias veces el lugar donde se suponía que debía estar el corte.

-¿P-pero cómo fue que…?.

-¿No lo sabes?- le preguntó Duncan arqueando una ceja -¿18 años y nunca supiste que podías hacer eso?.

-Sigo sin entender el porqué- ella caminó hacia él haciendo que retrocediera y quedara pegado al borde de la cama -y sigues sin decirme qué hago aquí, si vas a tratarme como rata de laboratorio al menos dime qué es lo que planeas hacer conmigo- Courtney intentó darle un empujón con todas sus fuerzas pero él no retrocedió, fue ella la que recibió el empujón cuando sus manos rebotaron en el pecho de Duncan.

Una risa burlona vino por parte él, la miró y observó que inflaba un poco los cachetes y un leve sonrojo se apoderaba de ellos.

-Eres tan adorable- dijo él ente risas, se sentó en la cama y palmeó las sábanas para que se sentara junto a él -ven, diré lo que debes sabes.

Ella no hizo caso, paseó la mirada por la habitación, sentía que los observaban pero no pudo ver cámara alguna o siquiera una lucecita que le indicara que hubiera una. En la pared de su izquierda había un espejo de cuerpo completo colgado en la pared, se miró en él y por ello se sintió avergonzada. Solo llevaba ese camisón que le llegaba a medio muslo, siendo ancho uno los tirantes le resbalaba por el hombro, no se veía mal pero se sentía muy expuesta.

-Te ves bien- sintió las fuertes manos de Duncan en sus hombros, lo vio parado detrás de ella con una sonrisa lasciva. ¿Cuántas veces había sonreído ya?.

-Ajá, ¿y bien?, ¿piensas decírmelo todo?.

-Si, si, lo haré.

Ambos tomaron asiento al borde de la cama, Duncan apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y se frotó el puente de la nariz, su mano resbaló hasta su boca y permaneció ahí como si estuviera reteniendo las ganas de vomitar. Todo el tiempo Courtney lo estuvo mirando, esperando a que hablara.

-¿Y bien?.

-De acuerdo, la verdad es que te he estado observando desde hace un tiempo…

Ella no dijo nada solo se dedicó a jugar con el dobladillo del camisón.

-¿Te molesta?, no es que me importe.

-Algo…- estaba apenada y furiosa, estaba claro que el sujeto no tenía ni un poco de decencia.

-¿Algo?, ¿eso es todo?.

-No quiero arriesgarme… a que me hieras de nuevo…

-Hmm, empiezas a entender, muy bien- dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello de manera juguetona.

-¡Ya basta!, ¿puedes continuar?.

-Bien, el caso es que te he estado observando, eres un punto algo crucial para lo que me propongo a hacer; tus genes son algo así como súper desarrollados, debiste heredarlos de alguno de tus padres o abuelos. Tengo una situación y necesito de tus genes para poder hacer algo, no pienso dejarte ir hasta que haya logrado mi cometido.

-¿Por qué?, ¿te preocupa que vaya a dejar una denuncia?, si es así simplemente no digo nada y…

-No es eso- la interrumpió -esta cosa que debo tratar podría hacerte algo si te dejo ir, si logra tenerte… puede que yo muera porque no soy… tan fuerte como… _él-_ Duncan bajó la mirada, apretó sus manos juntas maldiciendo en voz baja.

-N-no entiendo, exactamente ¿qué es…?

-¿Lo que soy?- la interrumpió de nuevo -¿lo que es esa cosa que tengo que tratar?- ella asintió, juntó las manos sobre su regazo y se viró hacia él -no soy humano, bueno, no en su totalidad… soy…

-Una especie de demonio híbrido…- terminó ella por él.

Duncan se sorprendió un poco por su respuesta, era cierto pero no creía que ella pudiera darse cuenta… no creía que Courtney pudiera siquiera afirmar que algo cómo él existiera.

-¿Cómo fue que…?

-Si dices que tengo genes re-generativos,- lo interrumpió -entonces es posible que seas un demonio porque… ya sabes… tus ojos, no creo que sean rojo natural, ¿o si?- terminó ella con una carcajada.

-Supongo que tienes razón, me sorprende que creas en estas cosas.

-Bueno, todo puede ser en este mundo.

Sonrieron el uno al otro, ahora que lo veía así no le parecía tan amenazante.

-Bueno, como decía,- se aclaró la garganta -necesito de ti para poder hacer esto, quieras o no vas a hacerlo, ¿entiendes?- apretó los dientes, estaba enojado por alguna razón.

Courtney asintió, mostrarse tranquila y tal vez un poco sumisa la ayudaría a evitarse problemas con él.

-No puedo dejarme vencer, no otra vez… siempre pierdo porque termino con heridas de gravedad… al ser un híbrido tardan unas horas en sanar… no es suficiente…

La mirada de Duncan la preocupaba un poco, era algo perdida y ¿triste?. ¿Quién era el sujeto del que hablaba?, ¿le tenía miedo?, no, no puede ser.

El chirrido de la puerta llamó la atención de ambos, voltearon para ver a un chico bajito y de tez oscura con grandes gafas.

-T-todo listo, jefe- apenas y entró a la habitación, solo asomaba la cabeza, como si de un momento a otro Duncan pudiera abalanzarse sobre él y matarlo. Y tal vez lo haría.

-Buen trabajo Cameron,- tomó a Courtney del brazo y la arrastró con él hacia la puerta -haremos algunas pruebas y luego volverás, ¿de acuerdo?- ella asintió mientras la jalaba por un ancho pasillo que parecía no tener fin.

Había grandes ventanas que daban una vista hermosa, una llanura tan extensa que daba con el horizonte, estaba oscureciendo.

_-¿Cuánto habré dormido?-_ murmuró aunque Duncan pudo escucharla.

-Unas doce horas- le contestó sin mirarla.

**-¡¿TANTO?!.**

-Si, no tienes el sueño ligero, preciosa- comentó con una risa.

Llegaron a unas grandes puertas de madera que se abrían de par en par. Duncan aún tomaba a Courtney por el brazo.

-Exactamente, ¿cómo planean hacer las pruebas?- preguntó ella aunque ya lo había escuchado antes quería estar segura.

-Tomaremos unas muestras de tu cabello, uñas y saliva para volverlas en una solución líquida la cual agregaré a la sangre del jefe para ver si la rechaza o es compatible- explicó Cameron con cierto entusiasmo.

-Cuando regresemos a tu cuarto tomaré mis propias muestras de saliva susurró- Duncan al oído de Courtney, pasó la punta de la lengua por su lóbulo haciéndola temblar.

-E-eres un imbécil…

* * *

**Y aquí está. ¿Un poco flojo?, bueno, es solo el comienzo. Es el capítulo más largo que he hecho comparado con las historias que dejé atrás, 12 páginas es un gran tomo.**

**Nachi: No recuerdo si alguna vez me dejaste algún review (aunque me parece que sí) pero sí te dejé algunos en una que otra historia y One-shots solo que no recuerdo cuáles jaja. Lo del guión largo ya lo sabía es solo que cuando paso el formato aquí en FF me borra los guiones y no me deja ponerlos ni como copy paste y por eso estoy manejando así la estructura. ¿Cómo los pones tú?. Pensaba poner los diálogos entre comillas como se ven usualmente en historias en Inglés pero se me hace que confundiría un poco por el otro uso que les damos.**

**Esto seria todo por hoy. Hasta el próximo sábado!**

**R&R**

**[WFTD]**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

El lugar era increíble, costaba pensar que Cameron fuese un humano común y corriente con tales cosas que había ahí. Era un gran laboratorio, las paredes eran de acero inoxidable que reflejaba la luz del gran candelabro que colgaba del techo haciendo ver que había más luz de lo imaginado; había varias mesas repletas con tubos de ensayo, microscopios, vasos de precipitado y mecheros encendidos calentando lo que contuviesen los recipientes.

El suelo de madera crujía bajo sus pies a cada paso que daban, se veía algo dañada pero no parecía que se fuese a romper. Cameron caminó hacia una de las tantas mesas que había y tomó una especie de cilindro metálico del que sobresalía una gran aguja, revisó que no tuviera aire dentro y que estuviera esterilizada para poder usarla. Tanto Courtney como Duncan eran completamente indiferentes a lo que el chico hacía, ambos estaban concentrados en mirar a su alrededor, bueno, Duncan miraba por sobre todo a Courtney.

-Ven- el pelinegro la tomó del brazo y la guió hacia el otro extremo de la sala donde había una camilla de exploración como las hay en los consultorios médicos. –Recuéstate y **NO** te muevas- él la soltó de golpe impulsándola hacia la camilla haciendo que ella se aporreara con un ruido seco.

-Un poco de amabilidad no te mataría, ¿sabes?- ella se frotó la espalda con suavidad, la camilla tenía un forro de cuero lo que hizo que se le rozara un poco la piel (considerando que lo único que llevaba encima era el camisón), quemaba un poco debido a la fuerza que él usó pero podría soportarlo.

-Yo te mataré si no te callas- respondió Duncan con una notable ira en su voz.

_-¿Qué le sucede?- _pensó Courtney –_ un momento es serio e intimidante, al otro es un imbécil pervertido y ahora está molesto y se desquita conmigo… ¿en verdad soy tan molesta?..._

No lograba entender qué era lo que le sucedía, podrían ser muchas cosas. Tal vez estuviese preocupado por los resultados de las pruebas, después de todo era importante para él, sin ella no lograría alcanzar el objetivo que se tenía planteado _desde hace ya varios años. _¿Tan mal le había ido como para llegar hasta aquí?.

Con una mirada seria Duncan se le acercó, la miraba fijamente a los ojos y por ello Courtney pudo notar que seguían teniendo ese indiscutible hermoso color azul cristalino, pensó que si se conservaban así era porque estaba calmado o no pretendía hacer algo con su _otra parte _pero él era un hombre impredecible y más si tenía estos cambios de humor.

Él alargó las manos hasta tomarla por los hombros y la recostó en la camilla, sin soltarla se inclinó lentamente hasta quedar a la par con su oreja y lamió parte del lóbulo con una lentitud que la hizo temblar. Duncan deslizó ambas manos por sus costados, Courtney lo sujetó de las muñecas queriendo separarlo de si pero solo logró que pusiera fuerza en su agarre cuando llegó a tomarla de la cintura.

-¿Q-qué es lo que… ¡ah!- Duncan la interrumpió mordiéndole el cuello, no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para lastimarla, solo lo suficiente para que sintiera la presión, decidió darle un toque más sensual dándole leves succiones y repasando las marcas con la lengua mientras acariciaba su cintura. –Detente, no puedes…

-¿Hacerlo aquí?- dijo con los labios en su cuello -¿por qué no?, ¿qué lo impide?.

-¡Yo!, no tenemos ni un día de conocernos y ¿vienes con esto?.

Duncan dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla, la soltó y apoyó las manos a sus contados sobre la camilla.

-Aquí se hace lo que yo digo, te guste o no, esté bien o mal, **yo **soy el que da las órdenes aquí- él reparó en la mirada de Courtney, no estaba asustada pero se veía algo inquieta.

El corazón de la chica latía con fuerza y el calor de sus mejillas se extendió por su cuerpo, tenerlo así de cerca y aún después de lo que hizo la ponía nerviosa. Nunca tuvo una relación con un chico antes, contaba con amigos barones pero nunca tuvo un novio o siquiera una cita. Es más, ni siquiera había dado su primer beso. Courtney era muy reservada en ese aspecto, nunca fue buena para el amor, las cosas no resultaban bien la mayoría del tiempo y si lo hacían el asunto quedaba nada más que en amistad.

Jamás se había sentido nerviosa al estar con un hombre, ni siquiera si este le gustaba pero Duncan resultaba ser un caso especial.

-Jefe, todo listo- Cameron se acercó a ellos con la gran jeringa en manos, la levantó de modo que la aguja quedara de manera vertical y esta al ser de metal reflejaba la luz del candelabro.

-Bien, empieza- Duncan se incorporó y se alejó de Courtney, caminó hasta la puerta y salió del laboratorio.

Ella no había despegado la vista de Duncan hasta que salió de la habitación. Miró atenta cada uno de sus pasos y la manera en que los músculos de su espalda se tensaban al salir del cuarto, marcándose un poco en su camiseta. Courtney se contuvo un suspiro y alejó el pensamiento, sin duda era de buen mirar pero no era para tanto. Además, con la actitud que lleva es como si automáticamente se cancelara.

El frote del algodón contra su piel la hizo regresar al asunto. Cameron se aseguraba de esterilizar el área donde iba hundir la aguja para tomar las muestras. La jeringa era tan grande que tenía que tomarla con ambas manos.

Los ojos de Courtney se abrieron de golpe al mirar la aguja, por instinto apartó al chico de un empujón y corrió hacia la puerta, al llegar a ella intentó abrirla pero estaba bloqueada _desde afuera. _

-¿Duncan?- la presión se concentraba en el centro del otro lado de la puerta cuando ella empujaba así que debía de haber alguien bloqueándola –Duncan, déjame salir- Courtney siguió empujando con más fuerza, próximamente se apoyó en patear la puerta pero le fue inútil.

-Dijiste que lo harías, dijiste que nos ayudarías en las pruebas.

-Lo sé pero…

-Pero nada- la puerta se habría de golpe haciendo que Courtney cayera al suelo. –No vas a ningún lado hasta que hayas terminado con la toma de pruebas.

Tomándola del brazo la arrastró hacia donde estaba Cameron aún sosteniendo la enorme jeringa. No necesitaba mucha fuerza, naturalmente era más fuerte que ella pero aún así ella intentaba soltarse de su agarre.

-T-te prometo que no dolerá mucho- intentó calmarla Cameron.

-Sí, claro, ¿a quién quieres engañar?.

-Necesitamos al menos quinientos mililitros por si llegaran a fallar algunas pruebas.

Antes de que Courtney pudiera protestar Duncan la tomó en brazos, estilo nupcial, sujetándola contra él.

**-**¡SUÉLTAME!- ella gritó, retorciéndose en sus brazos -¡HE DICHO QUE ME SUELTES!.

Aún con el forcejeo Duncan se conservaba tranquilo, podía notarse la presión que ponía en sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas y el costado. Dejó de poner resistencia al sentir un pinchazo en el brazo derecho, la aguja se enterraba poco a poco en su cuerpo y el flujo de la sangre traspasándose a la jeringa le traía pequeñas punzadas de dolor.

-Listo- Cameron se alejó poco a poco de ellos, como si también temiera de que Courtney pudiera atacarlo.

En el resto de la toma de muestras nadie dijo nada, no hubo más gritos ni forcejeos, eran sencillas y cero dolorosas así que no había problema con ello.

_-¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?, no gano nada con esto, seguro y termina matándome, entonces ¿qué caso tiene?- _ni ella sabía por qué lo ayudaba pero viéndolo desde cierto punto no tenía otra opción.

Courtney resultaba ser fuerte en cuerpo y actitud pero una vez que el miedo la acorralaba no había nada que pudiera hacer. Había pasado por ello muchas veces e incluso había estado trabajando en ello para controlarlo pero nunca dio resultado, había una parte de ella que le decía que siempre sería así y nunca podría cambiar.

Tras haber terminado con las pruebas Duncan la llevó de vuelta a su habitación. Cameron les había comentado que tendría los resultados en unos días, eso no sonaba tan reconfortante para ninguno de los dos, Duncan quería ponerse a actuar lo más pronto posible y Courtney no veía la hora para irse al fin.

-Duncan…

-¿Qué?.

-¿Qué harás si esto no funciona?- por una parte no deseaba saber la respuesta, no quería que llegara un momento en que su ira explotara y acabara con ella pero la curiosidad la llenaba igual.

-No lo sé, tal vez haya otra alternativa.

-¿Cómo cuál?.

Ambos entraron en la habitación, por alguna razón las luces ya estaban prendidas aunque eran muy tenues, ahora era cuando prestaba atención a lo que había ahí.

La recámara lucía un tapiz sencillo de un color gris opaco que llenaba hasta el techo, el suelo estaba alfombrado de un gris ligeramente más oscuro que el del techo y las paredes. Un ventilador de techo colgaba justo en medio de la habitación que estaba alumbrada por unos focos cubiertos de vidrio colocados en cada esquina. La cama era lo bastante grande como para que cupieran 4 personas, no la recordaba tan grande, la cabecera estaba hecha de madera y tenía unos tallados bastante precisos de lo que parecían ser enredaderas. Las dos mesas de noche seguían ahí, a cada lado de la cama, mientras que al otro extremo del cuarto había un tocador con un espejo de cuerpo completo al lado.

-¿Y esa puerta?- preguntó Courtney señalando hacia una puerta negra de madera que estaba a un lado del espejo.

-Es el baño, es más grande de lo que parece.

-Pensé que era algo así como tu prisionera y no necesitaba de estas comodidades- ella se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

Cielos, él tenía razón, era más grande de lo que pensaba. Todo lo que había ahí parecía estar hecho de mármol, desde la enorme bañera hasta el inodoro. Sorprendentemente todo estaba limpio, como si se hubiera tomado la molestia de tenerlo perfecto para ella.

-Vaya…- Courtney no podría estar más sorprendida, con un baño, habitaciones tan amplias y un laboratorio no podía pensar que estuvieses en una casa de campo.

-Sí, lo sé… oye...

No volteó a verlo, enseguida se dirigió a la cama y se acostó hundiéndose levemente, parecía estar sobre un montón de suaves plumas. Las almohadas eran igual de cómodas, eran frescas y tenían el relleno justo.

Esta era la clase de lujos que tenía allá en casa, a la cual tal vez no regrese.

-Hey, te estoy hablando- le habló Duncan levantando la voz.

-¿Qué?...

-Uh…¿estás bien?- cualquiera que viera a la chica en ese estado pensaría que está bajo el efecto de algún estupefaciente.

La morena no dejaba de frotar las sábanas y restregar el rostro en las frías sábanas, realmente le gustaba su suavidad.

**Tock-tock-tock**

Los golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de ambos, el pelinegro abrió la puerta para encontrarse a Cameron frente a él cargando con una charola repleta de comida.

-Ha pasado un tiempo, tal vez la señorita guste algo de comer- una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y los ojos de Courtney se iluminaron al escuchar la palabra "comida".

Ella se levantó de golpe y corrió hasta donde estaban ambos chicos para mirar lo que Cameron llevaba.

-¿Puedo?- podía notarse la inminente alegría que cargaba, después de todo no había comido nada desde que llegó.

-Claro, come lo que puedas.

Duncan dio un bufido, molesto, arrebató la charola de las manos del chico, se la entregó a Courtney y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-¿Hice algo mal?- preguntó Cameron desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Normalmente ella hubiera reprendido a Duncan por ser grosero con él después de haber tenido la amabilidad de traerle algo de comer pero el hambre se lo impidió.

Observó lo que le había traído, lucía delicioso, de solo mirarlo daba más hambre. Había un plata de espagueti a la mantequilla con un poco de especia, panes de ajo tostados, un pequeño pedazo de bistec asado y una copa de vino tinto.

-Ummm…- Courtney no era una aficionada a la bebida, jamás la había probado.

-¿Qué?, ¿no te gusta?.

-No, no, es solo que yo…

Como si él lo hubiera captado tomó la copa y se terminó el contenido de esta de un sorbo.

-Te traeré otra cosa, espera aquí.

-Tampoco es que pueda irme, ¿o si?- comentó con ironía.

Él le sonrió antes de salir, era una sonrisa cálida y hasta cierto punto cínica, no pudo evitar que un leve sonrojo cruzara sus mejillas.

Al cabo de unos minutos Duncan volvió con una vaso de limonada y se lo ofreció. No pasó mucho para que la los platos estuvieran vacíos y que hubiera un Courtney muy satisfecha.

-¿Qué te pareció?

-Ah, estuvo delicioso- aún podía saborear el bistec, asado a la perfección. –¿Él lo cocinó?.

-¿Quién, Cámeron?, ¡JA!, como si pudiera, tengo alguien que se encarga de ello.

-¿Tienes un chef personal?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Algo así, es un viejo amigo.

¿Duncan teniendo amigos?, algo curioso a decir verdad.

La luna brillaba a través de la gran ventana, estaba en su punto lo que quería decir que eran alrededor de media noche. Courtney tenía la vista centrada en el cielo nocturno que no se dio cuenta cuando las luces se apagaron y tuvo a Duncan detrás de ella, tomándola de la cintura.

Reaccionó cuando sintió que la empujaba hacia la cama y su piel hacía contacto con las suaves mantas.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- le preguntó, obviamente molesta.

Él no contestó, se puso encima de ella para asegurarse de que no pudiese huir. Lentamente bajó a su cuello y empezó dándole besos de mariposa hasta extenderlos por su clavícula.

-¿Q-qué haces?- a la luz de la luna no podía notarse pero estaba muy sonrojada y las piernas le empezaron a temblar. -¿No deberías volver a tu habitación?.

-Esta es mi habitación- le respondió con los labios sobre su piel mientras descendía hacia su pecho.

-¡¿Q-QUÉ?!, e-espera...

Ni una palabra más salió de su boca. Duncan se encontraba besando sus labios con una pasión incontrolable aunque no llegaba a ser un beso desesperado. Courtney no sabía cómo reaccionar, cerró los ojos de a poco, sintiendo el ritmo que él llevaba y unos segundos después se hallaba correspondiéndole.

_-¡Espera, no puedes hacer esto!, reacciona Courtney._

* * *

**¡Lo siento, lo siento!, algo tarde de lo prometido pero es que no tuve Internet sino hasta estas horas y con eso de que entré a clase el jueves y me fui a vender mis libros del año pasado no ayudó mucho. Les pido unas disculpas.**

**Una cosa, tal vez el próximo capítulo hay lemmon así que les aviso de una vez que sería la primera vez que escribo uno, no sé cómo vaya a resultar así que... tal vez no puedan esperarse mucho... _lo siento._**

**Pero bueno, ¿qué les pareció?, ¿voy agarrando el ritmo de nuevo?, jaja. No se olviden de dejar review para saber si les está gustando y si quieren que siga con la historia, aún con una o dos personas siguiéndola no dejaré de publicar porque no quiero decepcionar a nadie.**

**¡Oh!, una cosa más. Se está acercando la semana Duncney y planeo participar todos los días de esta. Si no me llega la inspiración para dibujar algo (que si lo hago podrán verlo en mi Tumblr, el Link está en mi perfil) haré unos Drabbles o One-shots, quien sabe. Así que prepárense para soportarlos jaja. Estoy emocionada :D**

**Gracias por todo el apoyo en este pequeño proyecto, sé que varios leen esto y aun que no sé si les gusta o no me reconforta que haya quienes sí lo hacen. En serio, gracias :)**

**Un saludo, los estaré leyendo la próxima semana con un nuevo capítulo.**

**[WFTD]**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Jamás tuvo tal calidez sobre sus labios, la rudeza de sus besos disminuía y aumentaba de a ratos volviéndola impaciente. Intentaba seguir su ritmo pero siendo que era su primer beso _real _no le era tan fácil, después de todo estaba probando la fiereza y pasión de unos labios expertos. No era algo que le desagradase demasiado, la sensación era maravillosa.

Él se encargaba de explorar cada centímetro de sus labios acaramelados, quería saborear más de ellos. La tomó por la nuca, haciendo que se pegase más a él, a sus labios sedientos de los suyos. Instintivamente, Courtney llevó ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello, él la obligó a rodear su cintura con sus largas y torneadas piernas. Las manos de Duncan dejaron de sujetarla para deslizarse a sus caderas y darle un ligero apretón; se alejó de sus labios y bajó hacia su cuello dando pequeños besos de mariposa que después se dirigieron a sus pechos. Duncan la miró de manera inquisitiva con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y antes de que pudiera decir algo él la jaló consigo mientras se daba la vuelta para quedar sentado, con ella en su regazo, en el borde de la cama.

-Parecías disfrutarlo, ¿o me equivoco?.

-Como si pudiera- le respondió esquivando la mirada.

Ambos estaban agitados, sus respiraciones entrecortadas parecían estar en sincronía, sin embargo, Duncan aún no había terminado.

Aprovechando que Courtney no lo miraba sumergió lentamente el rostro entre sus pechos mientras pasaba la lengua entre ellos y por la parte superior. De vez en cuando ella dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos, no era que le gustase, tal vez su cuerpo lo hacía pero ella no. Trataba de alejarlo con todas sus fuerzas pero le era inútil, para él era como si estuviese jugando a las luchas con un niño, siempre terminaba ganando por su fuerza sobre natural.

-D-detente- seguía tratando de alejarlo empujándolo por los hombros pero cuando le rodó la cintura con ambos brazos sabía que no podría hacer nada más. Su agarre era firme, como si ella fuera su tabla de salvación en medio del océano.

Duncan dejó su labor y volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella. Esta vez Courtney se dejó llevar desde el principio, era como si hubiese algo que le ordenase a seguir sin desafiar sus órdenes.

Se separaron por un tiempo, en el cual Duncan se despojó de su camisa y la aventó a quién sabe dónde, se quedó así por unos segundos mientras observaba cómo ella bajaba la mirada avergonzada. Courtney miró hacia su torso y en el instante apretó los labios para ahogar un suspiro. En ese momento volvió a su mente el recuerdo de su espalda tensándose a través de la camisa que ya no llevaba, ambas partes eran sin duda sorprendentes, sintió el impulso de abalanzarse hacia él para besarlo de nuevo solo con la excusa de sentir sus abdominales bajo su cuerpo, pero no lo haría.

-Te toca- le dijo mientras se apoyaba los codos en la cama.

-¡¿Qué?!.

-Quítate el…

-¡Y-ya sé a lo que te refieres pero no lo haré!- se levantó de su regazo enseguida, le sorprendió que no la detuviera pero al mirarlo a los ojos supo que tenía que volver a sentarse.

-¿Qué te dije sobre desobedecerme?- su actitud intimidante volvió a aparecer, se levantó y se dirigió a ella a paso lento, metió las manos en los bolsillos y las apretó como si tuviera algo ahí con qué lastimarla.

A cado paso que él daba Courtney retrocedía hasta que no hubo más espacio y chocó con la pared. Duncan solo se quedó ahí observándola, encargándose de que se sintiera pequeña con tenerlo en frente a sí. Ella estaba temblando, le aterraba la idea de que ahora que estaba molesto pudiese abusar de ella por desobedecerle, siendo él no dudaba que pudiera hacerlo, después de todo, ya la había usado como sujeto de experimentación.

Duncan se acercó y ella intentó alejarse más, como si quisiera hundirse en la pared; tomó un puñado de su cabello y la acercó a él.

-¿Qué te había dicho?.

Ella no respondió, se quedó mirándolo evitando el contacto el contacto con sus ojos. Por un momento esperó que Cameron apareciese para llevárselo o algo, no quería pasar más tiempo con él y más con lo que se proponía a hacer.

Duncan por su parte se estaba divirtiendo con que le tuviese miedo, indicaba que sería fácil llegar a ella no importa las veces que se oponga, después de todo le gustaban los retos. Courtney había sido la única que no caía ante él, otras solo lo miraban y estaban de acuerdo en cualquier cosa que él demandara, le parecía aburrido y poco interesante.

-Sigues sin responder.

-No hay necesidad de contestarte, lo has dicho una y otra vez, es solo que… quisiera probarte- se dirigió a él con una sonrisa, pensaba que tal vez dudaría y así podría salir.

-Es curiosos, ¿sabes?, porque quiero hacer lo mismo contigo- él le devolvió la sonrisa, soltó el puñado de cabellos y en cambio la tomó de la cintura apoyándola contra la pared.

-Sabes que no me refería a ese tipo de probar.

-Lo sé- regresó a capturar sus labios, esta vez, con más fiereza que el beso anterior.

Courtney intentó alejarlo, de nuevo, pero teniendo las manos sobre sus pectorales la distraía un poco.

Duncan tenía el cuerpo que cualquier hombre quisiera tener pero no se veía tan exagerado como esos que vez en la playa, piscina o gimnasio y dices "te puedo asegurar que se inyecta esteroides", no, él tenía la ventaja de que era natural. Era una gran ventaja a la hora de conseguir a sus compañías nocturnas pero los resultados no siempre fueron satisfactorios.

Pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos en los que la intensidad aumentaba, no solo en el beso sino que también en el frote de sus cuerpos. Duncan se encargaba de pasear las manos por todo el cuerpo de la chica, los toques eran delicados pero rápidos, cada que pasaba por sus caderas, cintura o pechos daba un ligero apretón para conseguir más gemidos por parte de ella.

Courtney, por su parte, subía y bajaba las manos por todo el torso de Duncan sintiendo la calidez en cada centímetro de su piel. Pasó las manos por la parte baja de su espalda para después subir lentamente y sujetarlo por los hombros, la atrajo más hacia ella para profundizar el beso.

Duncan pasó la lengua por el labio inferior de los carnosos labios de la morena haciendo que los separe para así poder abrirse paso al interior de su boca, ella abrió los ojos como platos al sentir su lengua rodear la suya, se sentía tan suave y… ¿húmedo?. Volvieron a unir los labios, aún con las leguas enrolladas, mientras que la batalla se libraba en el interior de la boca de Courtney.

Ella estaba tan perdida en el deseo que apenas sintió cuando el camisón se deslizaba por su cuerpo cayendo alrededor de sus pies. No había notado una de las ventanas estaba abierta dando paso al frío aire de la noche, lo sintió por un segundo que le causó un escalofrío que recorría su espalda desnuda.

Espera un segundo… ¿desnuda?.

Se separó rápidamente de él, dejándolo algo sorprendido. Bajó la mirada y, en efecto, no llevaba sostén, ¿cómo no pudo notarlo antes?. Por inercia cubrió su pecho cruzando los brazos, un sonrojo potente se esparció por todo su rostro mientras el frió volvía a burlarse de ella. Al menos estaba segura de que llevaba puestas sus panties, o eso fue hasta que sintió que se venían abajo. Y ahí estaba Duncan, arrodillado frente a ella tomando la liga de sus panties con los dientes, jalándolos hacia abajo mientras se ayudaba con los pulgares.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!- levantó la rodilla dispuesta a golpearlo pero él la detuvo tomándola de ella y jalándola hacia abajo provocando que se pegara la cabeza con la pared.

-¿Qué te he…

-¿Qué me has dicho?- lo interrumpió –ya sé, ya lo sé pero no pienso dejar que hagas lo que quieras conmigo, no soy una de esa…

-Entonces, ¿por qué no lo dijiste desde el principio?,- la interrumpió -¿por qué me correspondías y me hacías ver que te gustaba?- le preguntó con una sonrisa, él sabía la respuesta pero su orgullo gritaba que quería oírlo de ella. -¿Acaso tú…

-**¡NO!**, ¡jamás podría interesarme en ti, ¿ok?, tal vez me parezcas atractivo y eso pero después de obligarme a ayudarte y aún así mostrar ni un poco de agradecimiento por ello ¿crees que podría estar interesada en… en…

-¿Alguien tan maravilloso como yo?- estiró los brazos tal y como uno hace al despertar. Sus músculos se estiraron y él sabía que ella lo estaría observando.

-¡Para ya!- le gritó palmeando su pecho, el se rió por su reacción, sabía que la ponía inquieta. -Una bestia, eso es lo que eres, una muy molesta y…

-¿Atractiva?- siguió bromeando con ella, levantando las cejas

-¡Ay, si serás!- se abalanzó hacia él e intentó golpearlo, ignorando el hecho de que ahora estaba desnuda con las panties por las rodillas. A Duncan le daban gracia sus intentos, sus golpes no le dolían obviamente. -¡Eran tan desagradable y….

-¿Atractivo?.

-¡Ya basta!- Courtney le dio una bofetada, estaba demasiado ocupado distraído con ella como para darse cuenta.

Estaba atónito, acaba de golpearlo, costaba creerlo pero estando distraído ella podría hacerle cualquier cosa. Volteó a verla, ella estaba con ambas manos cubriéndole la boca y de igual manera sorprendida.

-¡Lo siento!, estaba…- fue interrumpida al sentir el fuerte impacto de la mano de Duncan contra su mejilla, él no dudó ni un segundo en devolverle el favor.

Estaba algo sorprendida pero no asustada de algo más que pudiera hacerle. Llevó una mano hacia la mejilla que él había golpeado, no le dolía pero sabía que estaba enrojecida.

-Me lo merezco, ¿cierto?- le preguntó –por haberte golpeado, supongo que ahora estamos a mano.

Se quedó callado un segundo, no pensó que se lo tomaría de esa manera. Naturalmente hubiera empezado a llorar o le hubiera gritado que era un idiota por haberla golpeado siendo ella una mujer, pero no lo hizo. ¿Por qué?.

-Aún no lo estamos, ¿verdad?- ella dijo.

-¿Qué?

-Aún no estamos a mano, de golpe a golpe tal vez pero aún quedan otras cosas como que me hiciste de tu rata de laboratorio.

-Esto no es un mano a mano, además, tú misma te expusiste a ello.

-¿Yo misma?, ¡fuiste tú quien me trajo aquí!.

-Sí pero fue tu culpa por haber nacido así sino otra chica estaría en tu lugar.

Otra chica…

Por muy extraño que suene eso le dio un vuelco en el estómago junto con una sensación amarga en la boca, no quería pensar que otra estuviera en su lugar, claro que no lo sabría pero si fuese así… ¿Duncan la trataría igual que a ella o sería más considerado?, no había manera de saber pero eso no le gustaba nada, no le gustaba la idea de que Duncan estuviese con otra.

-_¿Pero qué rayos?- _pensó Courtney–_no puedo pensar así, apenas lo conozco, no puedo sentir celos… no puedo y no debo._

Ella se levantó, dispuesta a tomar su camisón y vestirse. Duncan seguía en el suelo, sentado, observándola. La observó ponerse el camisón, se veía tensa y algo cansada (podría decirse que de todo), por un momento sintió la necesidad de disculparse pero no por el golpe sino de lo que había dicho pero… ¿Por qué?.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, ella seguía de espaldas y se negaba a mirarlo.

-Sí, supongo.

-¿Supones?- se levantó y caminó hacia ella, se detuvo en el instante en que ella volteó para verle.

-Sí, supongo- ella dijo, tenía una sonrisa triste y los ojos brillosos que anunciaban que comenzaría a llorar.

-¿Qué tienes?.

-Nada, supongo que tal vez extraño a mis amigos o son simples sentimientos encontrados- respondió frotándose los ojos, bostezó y caminó hacia la cama. En este momento solo quería descansar, habían pasado una serie de cosas que una persona normal no hubiera podido tolerar tan fácilmente.

Courtney se recostó, dando cara a la ventana. La luna brillaba en lo más alto del cielo, las estrellas le rodeaban como si buscaran su protección. Suspiró, cerró los ojos y enterró la cara en la almohada, deseando que pudiese quedar dormida al instante. Sintió los fuertes brazos de Duncan rodearla, atrayéndola hacia él. No notó cuando fue que entró a la cama pero suponía que esa era su intención.

-Lo siento- le dijo al oído.

-No sabes por qué te estás disculpando.

-Tal vez sea así pero creo que necesitabas oírlo, ¿verdad?.

Courtney sonrió, él no podía verla pero sabía que estaba sonriendo, era un simple presentimiento. Ella se dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con él, aún con una sonrisa adornando su rostro sonrojado. Duncan alargó la mano para tomarle la mejilla mientras la acariciaba con el pulgar.

-Te ves hermosa cuando sonríes, ¿lo sabías?.

-Deja de bromear- obviamente se sentía alagada pero no lo admitiría frente a él.

-Solo digo la verdad-terminó para inclinarse a besarla, fue un pequeño beso de unos segundos que no implicaba más que el rose de sus labios pero de alguna manera la hizo temblar.

Cuando se separaron lo jaló hacia ella para juntar sus labios de nuevo, necesitaba más que eso para pasar la noche, sabía que no podría quedarse dormida con él a su lado o incluso en la misma habitación.

Fue una reacción algo repentina pero él no se negó al beso, la sostuvo por la cintura y la pegó hacia él.

Ambos amaban la sensación de sus labios al conjunto, el movimiento rítmico y sincronizado, era como si se hubiera besado miles de veces y supieran lo el otro quiere. Cada movimiento, cada frote que le daba la hacía entrar más y más en calor, quería más que unos besos y caricias. Y pudo sentir que Duncan se sentía de la misma manera.

Él bajó la mano por el estómago de la morena con una lentitud tentadora que la hizo suspirar de ansiedad. Levantó el fino camisón de satén y acarició la piel que dejaba expuesta, se posicionó sobre ella y levantó el camisón por todo el camino fuera de su cuerpo dejándola totalmente expuesta; sus panties ahora estaban por algún lado del suelo pero no hacían falta ahora.

Se inclinó de nuevo a capturar sus labios y para asegurarse de que no se apartaría le tomó el rostro entre sus fuertes manos.

Courtney no se negó a nada de lo que estaba haciendo, ella lo dejaba, no había por qué apartarse. En la intensidad del beso ella frotaba su pecho y dejaba que uñas lo marcaran ligeramente, descendió a sus marcados abdominales hasta llegar a al borde de sus pantalón para comenzar a desabrocharlo. Sus manos subieron por su espalda y sus piernas quedaron en torno a su cintura.

Sin dejar de besarla, Duncan se sentó en la cama mientras terminaba de despojase de sus últimas prendas. Ambos expuestos y con respiraciones aceleradas, era la primera vez para Courtney aunque no para él pero el calor que se expandía por su cuerpo era incomparable con el resto.

Feminidad y hombría rozaban entre si hasta que el frote se hizo imparable. Duncan tomó los senos de la morena en ambas manos, dándoles un apretón que la hizo gemir en el beso; en respuesta, Courtney aceleró el ritmo de sus caderas haciéndolo jadear.

-Duncan… yo…

No necesitaba decir más, él estaba listo para darle lo que necesitaba si eso era lo que ella quería. Juntó sus labios una vez más antes de entrar en ella en un movimiento rápido, gimió ante la sensación de sus paredes cerrándose en torno a su miembro mientras que ella gritó de dolor y lo sujetó por los hombros dejando marcas de presión.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?.

-No… solo… espera un poco…

Él no se movía pero dolor seguía latente, no sabía si era por el gran tamaño de su miembro o porque en verdad dolía tanto la primera vez, tanto que tendría que aguantarlo durante todo el acto. Tal vez era muy pequeña para alguien de su calibre.

Poco a poco el dolor se fue desvaneciendo dejando paso a una cálida y confortante sensación de placer.

-Ya puedes moverte.

Sin dudar, él dio un segundo empuje ganándose un tierno gemido que escapó de los labios de la chica. Ella rodeó su cuello con los brazos mientras él seguía empujando dentro de ella obteniendo más de sus dulces gemidos. Duncan fue aumentando la velocidad, a este punto Courtney daba gritos descomunales, perdida en el placer de sus embestidas. La depositó en la cama, todavía dentro de ella, y siguió con su labor.

-Duncan…- su nombre escapó de sus labios una y otra vez conforme a su rápido va y ven.

En un intento de tomar el control, Courtney usó las piernas como impulso para empujar a Duncan y quedar sobre él. Estaba algo sorprendido de lo que había hecho pero pensó que no sería mala idea dejarla actuar por un rato.

Ella se inclinó para depositarle pequeños besos a lo largo de la mandíbula, al mismo tiempo que se movía de arriba y abajo en su eje. Duncan echó la cabeza hacia atrás para dejar paso a sus suaves besos, Courtney fue aumentando la velocidad causando que ambos dieran pequeños rebotes en la cama. En ningún momento tuvieron la necesidad de detenerse, tampoco era que pudieran, estaban sumergidos en su momento como para que importase algo mas.

Ambos estaban en el punto culminante ya, podían sentir la ola de electricidad que recorría sus cuerpos a cada movimiento que hacían.

Duncan volteó a ambos para que fuese él quien estuviese en la cima de nuevo, fue solo por un instante en el que todo a su alrededor se perdió dejando lugar a nada más que ellos en el desbordante mar de placer.

Con solo un par de embestidas más ambos llegaron a su punto culminante, gimiendo a la vez. Courtney podía sentir el calor de Duncan en su interior, poco le importaba lo que pudiera pasar después de esto, en estos momentos solo quería perderse en la increíble sensación.

Duncan salió de ella lentamente y se recostó a su lado, se miraron por un instante que pareció una eternidad.

En el resto de la noche nadie dijo nada, solo se quedaron ahí, recuperando el aliento mientras poco a poco se dejaban ganar por el sueño.

Tal vez después de todo ello ambos llegarían a tener algo más que una relación entre amo y cautiva. Solo tal vez.

* * *

**Tarde, de nuevo, lo sé lo siento. Es la segunda vez y la verdad es que no he tenido una buena semana pero aún así aquí me tienen. Dije que no dejaría este fic atrás y eso haré, no pienso decepcionarlos de nuevo así que estaba pensando en que el día en que suba los caps. se atrase un día, que quede en los domingos para que así me de tiempo de terminar mis cosas para poder atender el fic al 100. ¿Qué dicen?. Así si por ciertos motivos llego a subirlo tarde tendrán la mañana o tarde del lunes para leerlo y que se les suban los ánimos que nos quita el maldito lunes jaja y pues si aún están de vacaciones... disfrútenlas mientras puedan~.**

**Y, bueno, pues aquí me ven a la 1 de la mañana terminando de editar el capítulo aún así que me debo despertar a las 6 a.m para ir a la prepa, hago esto porque los quiero y ver que esto da resultados positivos hace que todo valga la pena :)**

**Yendo**** al capítulo de hoy, ¿lo ven?, les dije que no sería tan buena con el lemmon pero es la primera vez, es cosa de que siga practicando jaja. Les aseguro que la próxima será mejor, si es que hay próxima por que como ya mero llegamos a la mitad se están acercando las cosas interesantes que su inicio tomará lugar en el próximo cap. así que estense pendientes.**

**Muchas gracias por todo chicos, lo quiero y yo los estaría leyendo el próximo domingo.**

**Bye bye**

**[WFTD]**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

La mañana había llegado, sentía que su cuerpo estaba pesado y sus párpados se negaban a abrirse . Se frotó los ojos y al alejar sus manos notó unos moretones y marcas de dientes en las muñecas, más que nada parecían hechos por succiones.

-_No recuerdo que haya hecho eso…_

Miró hacia un lado para encontrarse la otra mitad de la cama vacía, suponía que lo de anoche fue nada más que un deseo carnal para Duncan pero la verdad era que no se acordaba mucho de lo sucedido. A su mente solo llegaban el recuerdo de sus besos y los primeros minutos que pasaron a flor de piel, no recordaba nada de lo que sucedió al terminar o si hubo una segunda vez, cosa que era muy acertada por las marcas en sus muñecas que, seguramente, no eran las únicas, debía haber más en alguna otra parte de su cuerpo.

El sonido de agua cayendo y el cierre de una llave llamó su atención, se sentó en la cama y vio a Duncan salir del baño sujetando una toalla que llevaba atada a la cintura mientras se secaba el pelo con una segunda. Podían notársele las marcas de de arañazos que Courtney le había hecho en el pecho y torso, eran leves pero visibles. Apartó la mirada al sentir el calor subir por sus mejillas, no podía mirarlo a los ojos después de lo sucedido.

-Buenos días a ti también- la "saludó" algo irritado, sonaba cansado pero no se le veía así.

-Ah… sí, claro, buenos días.

Courtney volvió la mirada hacia la ventana que tenía al lado, tratando de evitar contacto visual. La vista era hermosa, una densa arboleda se extendía hacia el horizonte, el sol ya había salido completamente dando las primeras señas de su presencia. La luz que el sol reflejaba teñía las hojas de los árboles de colores naranjas y amarillos dando una sensación cálida y ligeramente abrazadora.

-¿Estás bien?.

-¿Ah?, si, no es nada de lo que haya que preocuparse- respondió aún con la vista en el paisaje de la mañana.

Duncan dio un bufido, fastidiado, y caminó hacia el tocador para sacar su ropa de los cajones inferiores. Al mismo tiempo que él se levantaba Courtney pudo notar grandes cicatrices en su espalda, no lucían nada bien. Parecía que en su espalda baja había impactado una bola de espinos o algo parecido, la marca se asimilaba con una centella de varios picos que se extendían hasta sus costados. Una segunda abarcaba casi por completo la parte superior de su espalda, era una quemadura, parecía que el calor hubiese llegado hasta la última capa de piel y se hubiera deshecho de todas las demás aunque podía verse que unas partes estaban recuperadas. Por último, toda la piel "sana" restante estaba repleta de arañazos profundos, unos largos y otros cortos; como si lo hubieran azotado.

**-¡¿PERO QUÉ TE PASÓ?!, ¿CÓMO FUE QUE QUEDASTE ASÍ?- **teniendo esas heridas, era increíble que siguiera con vida pero… considerando lo que él es… tiene algo de lógica. Un humano no podría resistirlo por el resto de su vida pero Duncan podría sin necesidad de sentir dolor.

Él no respondió, ni siquiera la miró, se quedó de espaldas a ella todo el tiempo.

No era algo de lo que le gustara hablar. Para él no eran más que las marcas de sus derrotas. Cada vez que alguien las mencionaba, cada vez que las observaba y cada vez que las sentía no podía evitar que la ira se apoderase de él, eran un recordatorio constante de lo débil que se sentía comparado con _él_. Un recordatorio de que nunca _lo superaría_ por más que lo intentase.

_-No, definitivamente acabaré con él de una vez por todas, no puede seguir con vida por más tiempo… no dejaré que siga con vida por más tiempo._

Apretó la camisa que llevaba entre las manos, intentando contenerse con ese gesto. No podía con el sentimiento, se sentía humillado cada vez que pensaba que no podría vencerlo de alguna manera.

Tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente. Al menos conservaba parte de su humanidad, no era tan malo después de todo pero no podía evitar pensar que era debido a ello que siempre regresaba con más heridas que con las que entró.

-Soy tan patético…- susurró aunque fue lo suficientemente claro como para que Courtney lo oyera.

La escuchó salir de la cama, arrastrando las sábanas consigo para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo. La sintió caminando hacia él lentamente, como si fuera algo desconocido y peligroso.

En realidad, Duncan era desconocido y peligroso hasta cierto punto pero de cierta manera lograba calmar parte de su ser cuando estaba con ella… o al menos lo intentaba, uno luego se va dando cuenta de las cosas.

Si la lastimaba no era porque fuese agrede, en algún lugar de su mente él tiene grabado _"haz lo que sea para lograr lo que quieres", "no importa lo que hagas, lo que importa es que logres tu cometido", "¿Qué importan los demás?, siempre estás tú de primero". _Era la educación que le habían inculcado, siendo perteneciente a una raza superior a pesar de ser parte humano no quitaba el hecho de que debía ser alguien que esté por sobre todas las cosas y que debía conseguir más de lo que ya tiene.

-_Más de lo que tengo… ¿qué más puedo querer?_- tal vez la respuesta estaba a sus espaldas, había estado ahí en los últimos días, cumpliendo sus órdenes, desafiándolo y ayudándole en lo que él pedía. –_¿Acaso es.. a ella?... no, no puede ser, ella solo es mi fuente de oportunidades, jamás llegaría a ser algo más que eso. _

Aunque obviamente se negara a aceptarlo. Tampoco era que pudiesen tener algo.

Volviendo en sí, pudo sentirla detrás de él, sintió la calidez de su pequeño cuerpo a sus espaldas, la sintió observarlo… a él y a sus heridas.

Courtney alargó el brazo para sentir la dañada piel de Duncan bajo la yema de los dedos pero a unos centímetros de lograr el contacto se retiró al mismo tiempo que él se alejaba. Seguía sin mirarla pero todavía podía sentir su mirada, esta vez solo lo miraba a él, como si fuera el único en la habitación y todo lo demás hubiera desaparecido.

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso?- volvió a preguntar, sonaba preocupada por más que quisiera aparentarlo. -O debería preguntar… ¿quién te lo hizo?.

-Mejor quédate callada y no vuelvas a mencionarlo- dijo entre dientes y casi gritándole –no es asunto tuyo, ¿eres tú la que lleva estas cosas en la espalda?, no, así que deja de querer meterte en donde no te llaman... y deja de aparentar que te importa lo que me sucede- esto último lo pronunció en un susurro junto con el mismo tono de fastidio y enojo que usa usualmente cuando se dirige hacia Cameron.

Courtney no dijo nada, lo observó mientras se vestía. Trató de evitar ver hacia las cicatrices de la espalda de Duncan mientras se agachaba para ponerse los pantalones pero no pudo con ello y terminó por alargar el cuello inconscientemente para mirarlas de nuevo.

-¿No te dije que dejaras de meterte en donde no te llaman?- preguntó con el mismo tono mientras empezaba a subirse los pantalones.

-Am… yo…- solo para disimular bajó la mirada hacia la espalda baja del chico, hacia el punto de donde emergían las puntas que se sumergían en los costados –yo solo estaba... **¡AAAH!.**

-¡¿Qué?!- reaccionó alarmado ante el repentino grito de la chica. Giró sobre sus talones y la vio de espaldas cubriéndose los ojos.

-¿Es que no piensas ponerte algo de ropa interior?- lo regañó al tiempo que tomaba unos boxers del suelo y se los lanzaba.

-No veo por qué- no se tomó la molestia siquiera de atraparlos, simplemente dejó que cayeran a sus pies- si lo piensas, es algo menos con lo que lidiar cuando llega el "momento", si sabes a lo que me refiero- le dijo en su tono burló de siempre.

-Es un chiste, ¿verdad?.

De nuevo decidió ignorarla, terminó de vestirse al tanto de que hacía caso omiso a los sermones de Courtney. Solo para hacerla enfadar prefirió dejar los bóxers donde estaban, obviamente ella se dio cuenta pero solo para evitar malgastar su saliva decidió dejarlo pasar.

-_Enserio que es un imbécil, ¿qué clase de persona hace eso?, andar por ahí sin interiores… que asco me da,- _pensó –_ahora que lo pienso, supongo que también debería vestirme pero primero tomaré un baño, me niego a dejar sus gérmenes por más tiempo en mi piel._

Pasando de largo a Duncan se dirigió al baño, todavía cubriéndose con las sábanas. Se detuvo por un instante, había algo en el hecho de que tenía que bañarse en el mismo lugar en el que él lo había hecho que le incomodaba.

-No hay cámaras en la regadera, ¿o sí?- inquirió, si las había bastaba con cubrir las lentes para así poder bañarse tranquila pero la simple idea de que podía estar observándola la avergonzaba, pese a que Duncan ya había visto más de lo que debía.

-¿Qué?, ¿acaso crees que perdería mi tiempo en espiarte cuando puedo tenerte cuando quiera?- como era de esperarse, una sonrisa arrogante apareció en su rostro. No decía más que la verdad después todo, una verdad a medias.

-Eres un idiota…- Courtney se detuvo justo en el marco de la puerta teniendo una idea sobre lo que él quería decir.

_-¿Que me puede tener cuando él quiera?._

Alarmada, con una mano sujetando la sábana alrededor de su cuerpo, miró las marcas en sus muñecas. Corrió hacia el espejo que había al lado del tocador y se descubrió un poco, temiendo que hubiera más de ellas pero no fue así, en su lugar había algo más.

-¿Pero qué demonios?, ¡Duncan!- sonó como si estuviera desesperada pero el enojo a la hora en que gritó su nombre era evidente. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos con una expresión de asombro que se mezclaba con miedo y rabia.

-¿Si?- aún le sonreía, realmente disfrutaba verla enojada, le divertía de cierta forma.

-¿Quieres explicarme qué es esto?- le preguntó señalando el hueso de su cadera.

Él bajó la mirada hacia el punto que Courtney señalaba en su piel, no parecía sorprendido en absoluto, después de todo él lo había puesto ahí a propósito. Era lo que la identificaba como parte de su pequeño séquito, si se le puede llamar así, pues está conformado más bien por unos cuantos "amigos" de Duncan que viven con él.

En el lado derecho de la cadera, justo antes de llegar a la parte superior del pubis, estaba lo que parecía ser un tatuaje. Parecía uno de esos trazos que uno hacía de niño para dar referencia a un ave; una "V" con las puntas curvadas hacia fuera de manera elegante y en el centro de ella había una pequeña "X" con las puntas curvas de igual manera.

-Esa es la runa _proprietate, _significa que ahora toda tú me perteneces así como tu habilidad regenerativa que deberás usarla a mi favor y cuando **yo **te lo pida,- le explicó Duncan –básicamente quiere decir que eres mía y que estás bajo mis órdenes.

"_Eres mía", "estás bajo mis órdenes". _

El estómago de Courtney dio un vuelco al pensar en todo lo que seguramente le hizo hacer anoche, le dieron ganas de sacarlo pero lo contuvo. Pensó que era mejor de esa manera, si hubo algo más allá de lo retorcido o perverso prefería no enterarse y así conservar su salud mental.

-¿Cómo funciona exactamente?- le espetó, mirándolo con cautela, la sonrisa en su rostro le daba a entender que no era una simple marca de pertenencia, debía haber algo más tras ello.

-Pues solo tengo que meterme en tu cabeza, hacer unos cuantos ajustes y manejarte a partir de ahí, eso si te niegas a obedecerme lo cual estoy muy seguro que harías- Courtney desvió la mirada, con el seño fruncido y haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Así que es por eso que no tengo recuerdo alguno de anoche, usaste algún tipo de control mental en mi, ¿cierto?.

-Sí y como es de esperarse, una vez que termina el efecto tú vuelves en si como si nada hubiese sucedido- por el rabillo del ojo pudo observar cómo Duncan jugaba con lo que parecía una neblina oscura, la pasaba de mano en mano y entre sus dedos y la manipulaba para que fuese tomando la forma de una esfera, parecía sólida pero era un efecto engañoso de la misma neblina que ahora se encontraba formando un remolino dentro de ella.

-Imagina que estos son tus recuerdos- dijo, mostrándole la pequeña esfera nebulosa haciendo que capte su atención en él –cuando la runa se activa pierdes la consciencia, por así decirlo, en el tiempo que dure el efecto…

-¿Cuánto tiempo dura?- lo interrumpió.

-El tiempo lo decide quien ha puesto la runa aunque también depende de su experiencia en estas cosas y de la cantidad de _poder_ _inferno _que posea el individuo.

_El poder inferno_… podría sonar genial a oídos de cualquiera ajeno a la situación en la que Courtney se encontraba ahora pero la verdad era que escuchar esas palabras le ponía de punta los pelos de la nuca. Extrañamente parecía conocer el término, si mal no recordaba, el _poder inferno_ era algo así como el "_poder mágico"_ de los demonios y las criaturas del submundo terrenal, el inframundo, aunque su esencia provenga del infierno; de ahí el nombre. Recordaba también que los poderes estaban basados en los cuatro elementos naturales así como sus derivados, como lo son el hielo y los rayos.

Era obvio que Duncan podía manejar las sombras aunque, ¿podrían ser consideradas un elemento?. La oscura neblina seguía dando vueltas dentro la esfera amenazando con llevarse lo que se le acercara, como un agujero negro en el espacio.

Courtney reparó en la mirada del chico, sus ojos tenían un brillo único que hacía resaltar el color cristalino de sus ojos aguamarina. La miraba fijamente mientras comenzaba a avanzar lentamente hacia ella, no había reparado en su cercanía hasta el momento en que sintió su cálida respiración azotando suavemente sus mejillas.

La luz que entraba por la ventana se reflejaba en el rostro de Duncan esparciéndose poco a poco a lo largo y ancho dejando espacio libre a las sombras que se acumulaban entre los relieves de sus facciones.

_Sombras…_

Algo le hizo pensar que los elementos son otorgados dependiendo de la personalidad del individuo pero tal vez no sea el caso de Duncan. No era precisamente un tipo sombrío y reservado, después de todo mencionó algo sobre tener "amigos".

Como en toda persona, sabía que él tenía dos lados: _el bueno y el malo_. Aunque en ocasiones usara más una que otra.

-En fin, como iba diciendo,- continuó Duncan, aclarándose la garganta y perdiendo el contacto visual con la morena – se puede decir que pierdes la conciencia en el tiempo que estás bajo el efecto de la runa, sin embargo, tu cuerpo reacciona a cualquier instrucción que te dé.

Hizo girar la esfera sobre un dedo, como suele hacerse con un balón de baloncesto; la lanzó no muy alto y la atrapó antes de que llegara a la altura de su cabeza.

-Y una vez que despiertas- la esfera reposaba en la palma de su mano, ahora parecía más sólida que antes pero la neblina seguía girando en su interior. Entonces la esfera desapareció detrás de sus dedos, Duncan había cerrado la mano en torno a ella completamente haciendo presión hasta que esta estalló como si fuese una burbuja. Las sombras fluían entre sus delgados dedos como agua cayendo de una cascada hasta que desaparecían cuando tocaban el suelo alfombrado.

–Desaparecen, no eres consciente de lo que hiciste haya sido bueno o malo- hizo una pausa para mirar a Courtney de nuevo, tenía la mirada seria pero un leve asombro se asomaba por el brillo de sus ojos –tal vez te haya pedido matar a alguien y tú ni en cuenta- la aparición de una sonrisa en los labios de Duncan no se hizo esperar pero por otro lado ella sabía que no se podía jugar con cosas como esta.

"_Tal vez te haya pedido matar a alguien y tú ni en cuenta"._

Lo único que pudo pensar sobre ello era que Duncan estaba desquiciado y no en el buen sentido. Le quedaba claro, ahora más que desde el principio, que haría lo que fuese para lograr lo que quisiese y que con ella había dado el primer paso: _privarla de su libertad_.

-Entonces… estos moretones…- su voz sonaba seca y las manos le temblaban, el hecho de pensar que pudo haberse aprovechado así de ella le aterraba. Se había entregado a él en un principio pero en ese entonces estaba consciente de lo que hacía. Su primera vez fue a conciencia, no un producto de manipulación y, aunque odiase admitirlo, no le desagradaba para nada que hubiese sido con él porque en ese momento parecía que un calor agradable los rodeaba y que las miradas, los besos y caricias que ambos se dedicaban eran verdaderas.

Pero lo que vino después…

-Descuida, no hice nada más que probar si la runa funcionaba- Courtney apartó la mirada de sus muñecas para dirigirla hacia él, su expresión lo decía todo, no hizo nada más que eso. –Me dejé llevar pero… no pude- se llevó la mano hacia la nuca para frotarla y a la vez que lo hacía Courtney pudo notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. –Lo siento.

Duncan se dio la vuelta, caminó apresuradamente hacia la puerta y salió sin dedicarle una última mirada.

Ella seguía parada de espaldas al espejo, las manos habían dejado de temblarle y volvieron a sostener la sábana. Claramente le sorprendió que respondiera así, después de todo no parecía ser propio de él, sin embargo le pareció lindo el gesto.

Y a pesar de que nadie podía verla, una mano cubría sus labios que fallaron en reprimir una sonrisa.

* * *

Eran alrededor de las ocho y media cuando había terminado de bañarse.

Ahora más que nada la luz inundaba la habitación y, pese a ello, los colores grises que llenaban la habitación resaltaban con intensidad.

Sin embargo, algo brillante sobre la cama hizo que se ignorase lo demás. Caminó hacia ella y el brillo disminuyó de a poco dejando ver un anillo de oro blanco con una esmeralda sostenida por su pequeña base, debajo de él había una nota y al lado había un conjunto de ropa.

Courtney dejó la nota de lado y tomó el anillo, la pequeña piedra de esmeralda reflejaba su rostro en mosaico sobre ella.

-Es precioso- dijo mientras deslizaba el aro en uno de sus dedos, encajaba a la perfección, no resbalaba y tampoco le apretaba. -¿Quién pudo haberla dejado?.

Pensó en la posibilidad de que pudo haber sido Duncan pero de ser así, ¿por qué no escuchó que la puerta se abriera?.

-Tal vez las sombras lo hicieron por él- bromeó para sí misma. –OK, eso no fue nada divertido- se reprendió, digamos que la comedia no es su fuerte. –Como sea, será mejor que me vista y salga a dar un vistazo a la casa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se vistió con las ropas que estaban sobre la cama, la sacudió un poco y fue a mirarse al espejo. La ropa era sencilla aunque se veía costosa, los colores cálidos y su sencillez era lo que más le gustaba sobre ella. Unos pantalones capri color beige ajustados, una blusa de tirantes blanca junto con una chaqueta que le cubría hasta la mitad del torso. No se veía mal, era un conjunto bastante cómodo pero sentía que algo faltaba…

-Claro… los zapatos…

No veía sus Converse por ningún lado, buscó por debajo de la cama, detrás de los muebles (aunque no tenía idea de por qué pudieran estar ahí) y en el armario pero no los encontró. No era un asunto trivial, luego podría comprar otros pero sentir el frío en sus pies no sería agradable si no tenía con qué cubrirlos.

-Ni siquiera dejó unos calcetines, creo que realmente quiere que no salga de aquí… tampoco es que sea un impedimento el que no tenga zapatos.

Y en eso algo cruzó por su mente. Con una sonrisa entusiasta sacó un par de calcetines del cajón de ropa de Duncan, seguro que eran más grandes pero bastaba con enrollarlos un poco para ajustarlos a su medida.

-Aaah, eso está mejor- suspiró al sentir la calidez en sus pies.

Después de un momento de disfrute se levantó dispuesta a salir de la habitación cuando algo más llamó su atención. Se acercó al borde de la cama y tomó la delgada tela negra entre sus dedos.

-Maldito degenerado- dijo entre dientes, envolviendo la tela con el puño.

Duncan había "olvidado" ponerse los boxers.

* * *

**... Casi mes y medio de no actualizar, perdón, estaba en semana de exámenes (en los cuales no me fue tan bien, ¡me esforcé, lo juro!) y proyectos de periodo o quizá debería llamarlo "mes de exámenes y proyectos de periodo", estaba muy ocupada y en este tiempo buscaba espacios para poder escribir el cap. aunque fuesen unas pocas líneas, lo peor es que de aquí a 3 semanas vuelvo a presentar y de esos días solo tendré libre uno que es cuando presento Inglés porque con ello no tengo ningún problema.**

**Como ven, el cap. es ligeramente más largo que los anteriores aunque eso no me parece suficiente para poder compensarlos, es por ello que a lo mejor dentro de estos días subo un One-shot que tenía preparado para la semana Duncney en Tumblr (con ello también voy tarde) y a parte también habrá el siguiente capítulo que subiré a lo mejor el lunes de la próxima semana porque el domingo tengo una "excursión" que durará todo el día. No, no crean que será de esas donde solo vas a mirar y tomas unas notas, no, es mucho más que eso por ello es que mi calificación está en juego.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado. De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos ustedes que leen cada cap. y dejan un review y aunque no hagan lo segundo significa mucho para mí saber que hay alguien ahí :).**

** Nos leemos luego, y espero que esta vez sea pronto.**

**[WFTD]**


End file.
